1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signalling device and more particularly pertains to such a device which draws attention to a street sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of signalling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, waving machines heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of waving a flag are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,234 to Bounds discloses a flag waving machine. The machine is adapted to wave a flag in a figure 8 pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,993 to Flanerty discloses a flag waving unit. The unit is designed to support a flag and cause it to flutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,161 to Drexler discloses a flag holder. The holder employs a powered belt and pulley system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,580 to Serrone discloses a flag waving device. The device is provided for displaying a flag in a waving condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,419 to Bianco discloses a portable signalling device. The device includes a housing having a longitudinal opening for supporting a signal support.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,026 to Lorch discloses an articulated flag construction. The flag construction includes a mobil like assembly of rectangular planar members.
The signalling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a flag waving device adapted to draw attention to a street sign.
It can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tools which can be used in hanging doors. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.